Another Promise
by Adonai63
Summary: I present to you another spin-off of my other story Percy Jackson and the Falling Stars. This time, it's a two-shot. Thalia's POV. Thuke!


Here's another spin-off for my other story Percy Jackson and the Falling Stars. If you read it, you'll know which part of the story this is. And it's in Thalia's POV.

I'm planning a two-shot this time. Here's the first one.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. But I sure wish I did own Thalia, or Annabeth, or Rachel, or... You get the point. :)

**

* * *

Another Promise**

* * *

We flopped down inside the cargo and leaned against the wall. I glanced at Percy. He was deep in his thoughts, and he looked very weary. "You should get some sleep. It will be a while before we reach a stop," I told him. He nodded and went to sleep.

Nico curled up in the darkest corner, hiding from any trace of sunlight. _Stupid loathe for the sun god Apollo. It's not his fault he's so hot. Okay, that came out wrong. But hey, he is hot, no denying that. He reminded me of someone I knew. _Suddenly his image appeared in my mind. _Luke._

I sat along the edge of the half-open door. I willed my bow to appear in my hands (how convenient), and started to hit tall oak trees. I've had my share of experiences hitting targets while moving. This was nothing compared to the time we were chasing that Python while on a roller coaster. It's been fun going around with Lady Artemis and the Hunters, chasing down vicious monsters. But every time I end up alone with my thoughts, same thing, or person in my case, keeps popping in my mind. _Luke._

I closed my eyes and inhaled the warm breeze coming from the woods.

_"Thalia!' Luke screamed and came running back to me. "Are you okay?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah. Just got tangled with these stupid roots."_

_He helped me up. We sat down and leaned against a tree, catching our breath. "I think we lost it."_

_I nodded. "That was one freakin' Sphinx, huh." We started to laugh._

_"Did you see that look on her face, like 'Oh, Styx!', as she hit that boulder head on."_

_I burst out laughing. "Gods, please stop," I said trying to hold my stomach. I was already in pain, and he was definitely not helping by making me laugh._

_I wiped a tear out of my eye as we finally stopped laughing. It was a quiet afternoon, sunlight passing through the woods. Birds chirping, leaves rustling from the soft wind, and I can also hear a river roaring just a few feet away._

_I sighed, "It would be nice if it's always this peaceful."_

_"Soon, it will be. I'll make sure of it," he said, looking up at the sky._

_I stared at him as he peacefully took in everything around us. Then he glanced at me and smiled. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach._

_I felt my cheeks burn as he leaned in close and took something out of my hair. "You have a twig on your hair," he smiled._

_"Thanks, Luke."_

I opened my eyes as Nico tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey," he said softly.

I just gave him a nod as he sat down next to me. "He's back, you know."

"Who?" I asked, though part of me already knew who he meant.

"Luke. I got to talk to him while he was waiting for his rebirth application to be processed."

I just kept silent. After a few minutes, I sighed, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You're thinking about him."

I didn't react, not wanting to give him a hint. That was my horrible mistake. He took my silence as a yes. Note to self: Never shut up when affected.

"He kept on talking about redeeming himself from all the mistakes he made. The details are a bit sketchy. I didn't really pay attention. But he did mention something about a promise."

I flinched. _Did he mean-?_

"You know what he's talking about don't you?"

"No!" I shouted. Another note to self: Never overreact when affected.

"Uh-huh," he said, raising his eyebrow. "I just wanted to give you a fair warning. You know, just in case you come across each other again."

I looked away. "I hope not."

"Why not?"

I myself was unsure of what the reason was, so I avoided his question. "Will he remember?"

He studied me for a while, then he shrugged. "Maybe. Not everything is forgotten when undergoing rebirth. There were some cases. For some reason, they had memories kept within their hearts and it caused other memories to come flooding back."

"You know, it's not just your shadow traveling that freaks me out," I grinned.

"Hey, I know things."

"I can see that. I guess I was wrong after all. You're not just any dweeb."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to crash now."

I nodded as he went back to his corner. I stared at the horizon as the sun set._ Did he really mean..._

_"Just a little more," Luke said._

_"Where are you taking me anyway? We've been walking for like an hour," I complained._

_"It has just been a few minutes, Thals. Just keep your eyes closed, 'kay?"_

_"Fine," I grumbled._

_"Okay, here we are. Just look straight, and don't, I repeat, don't look down."_

_"What?" I was too curious to listen to him, not realizing it was for my own good. "Oh my gods!" I shrieked as I clung unto him. I was too scared looking down at the rocks a hundred feet below us, I didn't realize I was resting my head on his chest. I looked up at his face as he smiled. I felt my cheeks burn as butterflies fluttered in my stomach._

_"I told you to not look down," he said, giving me a lopsided smile._

_"Yeah yeah," I said as I let go of him. I stared at the horizon. The sea glittered as it reflected the sun setting. Everything was calm and peaceful._

_"It's beautiful," I said in amazement._

_"Yeah. I found this cliff when I was on my morning walk while you were sleeping."_

_"What?! You left me unguarded?!"_

_"Hey, nothing went wrong, right?"_

_"I guess. So, why did you bring me here?"_

_"Well, I just thought it would be nice to run away from reality for a while. Just stay here and think of nothing."_

_We stood there watching the sun set on the horizon. I was stunned as he suddenly took hold of my hand. I kept my eyes on the horizon making sure he didn't notice my cheeks flare up._

_"One day, when monsters would finally stop chasing us, we'll come back here. Leave all the bad memories, and move on."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah. I promise."

* * *

_

**AN: **There you go. The first part. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm literally begging now. :)


End file.
